


Lily-A-Passion

by Meags09



Series: Soundtrack [10]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting in 422 Raincoats and Recipes and following through to 503 Written in the Stars. Lorelai doesn't go home after the kiss and instead spends the night with Luke. After he leaves for Maine, she realizes he left something behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily-A-Passion

"Here they come!" Sookie cried excitedly, watching the three trolleys circle around the driveway of the Dragonfly Inn. Guests had begun to arrive for the test run, and Lorelai and Sookie stood among their entire staff to welcome them.

"Hi, everyone," Lorelai called out. "Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn!" People began milling all over the front of the property as they disembarked from the trolleys. Babette and Miss Patty wandered up to Lorelai as they took in the picturesque view.

"Oh, will you look at this place!" Miss Patty cried, hands clasped over her heart.

"This place is a paradise," gushed Babette. "Oh, Lorelai! The babies that are going to be conceived on this property!" Lorelai chuckled awkwardly and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could utter a word, Babette and Miss Patty had moved on to the horses. Taylor took the opportunity to begin his litany of critiques about the inn, and then things were off and running. As she became caught up in the flurry of checking in all their friends and family members, she continued to keep an eye out for Luke's arrival. She was a jangle of nerves and not entirely because she was worried about the success of the evening.

She had just finished checking in her parents when she finally spotted him. He walked in hesitantly, obviously looking around for someone. She left Rory at the front desk and walked up to him, smoothing her hair behind her ears. "Hey, hi," she greeted him nervously. "You came."

"Sure. I RSVP'd," he replied, looking slightly confused at her greeting. "Here, these are for you," he said, holding out a beautiful bouquet of red roses, lilies, and white carnations. "A little congratulations," he added, somewhat sheepish.

"Oh my God, they're beautiful," Lorelai said softly, taking the flowers. "Thank you." She was completely undone by the scent of the flowers and from Luke standing so close to her. "I was, um, well, okay, so, we should get you all, uh, checked in," she stammered. "And that's…" She turned toward the library, then abruptly spun on her heel after realizing she was facing the wrong direction. "Over there!"

"You okay?" Luke asked her, chuckling.

"Oh, God, yeah. Me? I'm totally fine!" she said, just as she turned toward the front desk and walked directly into one of the doors that Tom's construction crew were carrying toward the guest rooms upstairs. "Oh!" she said, as her face smacked against the heavy wood.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed with concern, just as her head hit against the door a second time.

"Oh, God. Um, I'm fine. No problem." Lorelai shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment and motioned for Rory to come over with the room key.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked again, giving her a strange look. Lorelai felt her cheeks grow warm. She babbled something about doing a bit and having a theme for the inn, and then she handed him the key. With one last confused look, he began to climb the stairs. After he'd gone, Rory stood beside her, smirking.

"I've locked you in before, and I will do it again," she said to her daughter, before burying her face in the flowers and giggling. She walked away to put the flowers in her office, where she stared at them for several long moments. Luke brought her flowers. _Luke_ brought her _flowers_. If they weren't dating before, they certainly seemed to be heading in that direction.

* * *

_Hey, shes a piratey soul_

_Full a' vinegar and glitter_

* * *

She'd hoped that her clumsiness would be the worst of it, but the evening began to resemble a farce during the dinner hour. It started out well, as she made the rounds in the dining room and checked on everyone as they enjoyed their meals. So far, everything was going exactly the way they had planned. Feeling excited, Lorelai was on her way to her office to admire her pretty flowers again when she stopped short. Jason Stiles was standing in the middle of the foyer, looking around.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted, her happy mood deflating rapidly. She noticed he looked slightly less put together than normal, his clothes rumpled and his posture slouched.

"The place looks great," he replied, gesturing to the foyer of the Dragonfly.

She felt a surge of annoyance as he dodged her question. "Thank you," she said briskly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he replied. As Lorelai attempted over and over to dissuade him from staying, repeating her disinterest in continuing their relationship, he continued to dig in his heels. Eventually, he walked over to the sitting area. "Oh, look! _Above Connecticut._ I've been looking for that." He grabbed the book and sat down. Lorelai sighed heavily and walked away, unable to deal with him at the moment.

Some time later, she brought him a plate of food. Jason tried to get her to sit down, but she brushed him off. As she walked toward the front desk, the door burst open.

"Lorelai Gilmore! Why would you _do_ that?!" her mother shouted at her. Lorelai winced from the harsh tone of Emily's voice.

"Do what?" she replied defensively.

"You stuck your father and me out in that godforsaken cabin!"

"It's the honeymoon suite," Lorelai tried to explain. But Emily kept going on about how awful everything was because she was stuck with nothing to do but stare at her husband all evening.

"Why would you want to get away from each other, Mom?" Lorelai asked facetiously. "Are you and Dad fighting?"

"Stop it! You know! You know your father and I are separated, and you brought us out here and stuck us in the woods to stare at each other for 48 hours!" They continued to argue back and forth for a few minutes until Emily stomped into the sitting area. She stopped short when she saw Jason. "Jason," she said, clearly shocked.

"Emily," he replied, standing. Then Richard walked in, and all four of them stood staring at each other a moment.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Richard asked finally.

"Oh my god," muttered Lorelai.

"I packed our things. I think it's time to go," Richard continued brusquely. Emily stood up. "I hope you've had your fun," he continued, directing his comment to Lorelai.

"Oh, yeah, it's been a blast," she said sarcastically. Lorelai watched her parents exit in a huff.

"Can I get their room?" Jason asked. Lorelai glared at him, and walked away.

For a while, she sat in her office, staring at the bouquet. She'd put them in a light blue vase that artfully showcased the flowers Luke had chosen. She wondered how he knew her so well. It was really the perfect Lorelai bouquet. Classy, with the roses and carnations, with just a touch of wild from the lilies. She felt a flutter in her chest as she realized she couldn't fight these emotions away anymore. Unless she was just jumping to conclusions, he was actively pursuing her. She'd been pursued by men before, but this was different. No one else had gotten everything so exactly right.

She stood up and sighed. It was getting late, and so it was probably time to head to bed. She hadn't seen Rory for an hour or so, and she wondered if she'd gone up to their room while she'd hidden away in her office. She stepped out and immediately saw Luke. She was still feeling fluttery and happy until he started talking angrily about intentions and being on the same page. When he mentioned her "boyfriend", she realized what had happened. She tried to get him to calm down and hear her explanation, but he walked to the front porch, like he was going to just up and leave.

"I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!" he spat.

Lorelai was confused. "The book?" she asked.

He ignored her question. He was in full rant mode. "I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!" she cried.

"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!" he said, gesturing wildly.

"I loved the flowers!" she said, still trying to calm him.

"And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment," he added, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"There was! There was a moment." That finally made Luke pause. He worked his jaw a moment, then he stepped closer. "What are you doing?" she asked, instinctively stepping backward.

"Will you just stand still?" he replied, and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

And then he kissed her, and the world stopped.

* * *

_Hey, when your carnival rose_

_Sows the kiss of belladonna_

* * *

"Will you just stand still?" Lorelai said softly, repeating the phrase he had just uttered. Her hand rested on his cheek. Their lips met again, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as her knees weakened. They broke apart for air, leaving Lorelai stunned. She had no idea Luke Danes was capable of a kiss like that. He reached for her again, and she finally met his eyes.

"Wow," breathed Lorelai, blinking up at Luke.

He grinned shyly. "Yeah?"

But as he was tilting his head for a third kiss, they heard pounding feet and shrieking coming from the top of the stairs. They broke apart, and Kirk ran past them, naked as the day he was born, clutching a pillow in front of his groin. Luke gave her a desperate look, then back toward the direction Kirk had gone. He took off in a run, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back! I'll explain later!"

Lorelai stood alone on the porch, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, a soft smile on her lips. Luke had kissed her! She stared in the direction that he'd run, the shock of it all gluing her feet to the floor. Who knew that the thing that would finally get Luke to actually kiss her would be jealousy, over _Jason_ of all people!

_Jason,_ she remembered, panicking slightly. _He's still here!_ She went back inside, but didn't see him in the plush armchair he'd been warming all evening. His plate and wine glass were still there, and there was a photo essay book of Connecticut inns laying open. He must have gotten up to go explore or, heaven forbid, to look for her. She shuddered. She really didn't want to deal with him tonight. She looked around the reception area, and her gaze fell on the hook board behind the front desk. She noticed the keys for room 12 were still missing, so she assumed her parents had left them in the room.

After grabbing her master key, she took the path down to the cabin to tidy it up and pick up the keys. She opened the door slowly, still not entirely convinced that her parents had gone home. The room was indeed empty, their suitcases gone, and both keys placed neatly on the night stand. She picked them up, staring at the keys resting in her palm. _What a crazy night._

* * *

_She is a canary royal_

_Save the curse a' Desdamona_

* * *

She stepped back outside, and locked the door behind her. She shook the keys in her hand as she walked past the barn, and heard the soft whinny from a horse. Smiling, she changed course and walked over. Desdemona was peeking out around the stable opening, and she reached over to give her nose a friendly rub.

"Sorry, girl," she murmured softly. "I didn't bring you any treats tonight. I was just double-checking to see if the Gilmore family drama hour was all in my head." Desdemona snorted lightly. "I know, it's been a crazy night. I'm just waiting for the cross-dressing midgets, because _that_ is where this night is headed."

She continued to run her hand over the soft horse hair until she heard soft footsteps behind her. Her breath caught when she felt his hands land on the curve of her waist. "Where were we?" he whispered into her ear, and she felt shivers run up her spine. She turned to face him, reaching to link her arms behind his neck.

"Right about here," she whispered back, and they met again in another kiss. The passion between them escalated quickly, and Lorelai broke away, panting. "I have the keys to the private cabin," she gasped.

Luke swallowed, his own breathing labored. "Are you sure? Because I didn't-"

"I'm sure," she said, looking into his eyes intently. "Come on," she continued, pulling his hand so that he would follow her the short distance to room 12.

She stopped abruptly right in front of the door, and went to push her key into the lock, but Luke pressed his body up behind her and she dropped the key to the ground.

"Open the door," he muttered, sweeping aside her hair and sucking on her earlobe.

"Dropped it," she panted. He knelt down behind her, sliding his body against hers. He picked up the key and stood again, opening the door himself. They burst through it, and he kicked it shut, spinning her around to claim her lips again.

* * *

_There ain't no takin' it slow_

_For the avalanches daughter_

* * *

She clutched his sweater in her fists, her entire body throbbing with anticipation. His warm hands drifted under her shirt to caress her bare skin.

"I don't have anything," he murmured against her lips.

"I'm covered," she whispered back. She stepped back and lifted her shirt over her head, watching Luke to see his reaction. His gaze never wavered from her eyes. He pulled her back to him, kissing her soundly, letting his hands explore her body. She tugged at the sweater again, this time in an upward motion, and he pulled away only long enough to pull it over his head. Lorelai moaned at the feel of skin against skin, hot and smooth and firm.

He reached his hand behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand. Her lips curved in a smile against his, and she laughed. "Impressive," she whispered. He chuckled softly, beginning to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck, traveling to her pert breasts. She inhaled quickly as his tongue made contact with her sensitive peaks. She let her head fall back, enjoying the sensation of warm wet tongue and prickly stubble against her skin. She stumbled backward as his hand traveled underneath her skirt, and landed on the bed. She scooted backward, with Luke following her, his eyes dark with desire and longing. She gently pushed him to sit, and she straddled him, hands weaving into his hair and lips meeting again. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, moaning rapturously as their tongues collided.

Luke rolled them over so Lorelai was laying down and he hovered over her, kissing and nipping his way over her skin. She couldn't remember ever being kissed this well in her life.

"Hey, is Kirk okay?" she asked suddenly.

Luke looked up at her. "Seriously? You want to talk about Kirk _right now_?" He rolled off of her to lay on the bed next to her, staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

She laughed. "It's not as bad as you make it sound!" He lifted his eyebrow at her, then gestured to the two of them, half naked and sprawled on the bed. She turned over to her stomach and pushed herself up on her elbows. "I was thinking about how great of a kisser you are," she said, taking the tip of her finger to trace the outline of his lips, "then I remembered our amazing kisses on the porch, and how they were interrupted, and I just realized that you never mentioned what happened." She poked him in the chest. "You _did_ promise to explain."

"Didn't know I'd be doing it half naked," he grumbled, but he was smiling slightly. He looked back up at the ceiling, and waved his hand around. "He has night terrors. I found him in Taylor's rosebush, brought him back to the inn. He refused to go back up to his room, but Sookie came downstairs." He looked over at Lorelai, and grinned. "Kirk saw us."

Lorelai gasped in surprise. "How? Aren't you asleep during night terrors?"

Luke shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, he mentioned it and Sookie started flipping out. She asked me what the hell I was doing with Kirk instead of you, and practically shoved me out the door."

"How did she know I was out here?"

"She called your room first, you weren't there. She mentioned that you sometimes like to come out to see the horses. She figured you were hiding from that other guy."

"Jason? Yeah, that's pretty much why I ended up out here." They smiled at each other. He reached out and twirled some of her hair around his finger.

"I didn't plan to end up here with you tonight. I would have waited."

"I know," she said, shrugging. "But I just can't take running into any more doors."

He pushed himself closer and kissed her. "Think this will cure you?"

"I'm willing to try it," she replied, breathless. "As many times as it takes."

* * *

_Bright, bright, bright is the blush of her smile_

_Like the apples a' Pomona_

* * *

Luke reluctantly left for Maine the day after the test run to help Liz and TJ recover from their car accident injuries. He had been gone for 6 weeks when she realized she was late. And not just a little late. Very late. A month late. Ironically, she didn't realize this by checking her calendar, but by reaching for an apple while working at the Dragonfly one afternoon.

She bit into the crunchy flesh and sighed. "God, this tastes good," she murmured, then suddenly her eyes widened. That's when she ran to her calendar and started counting. "Oh god, oh god," she repeated, as realization dawned. The last time an apple had tasted this good, she'd been pregnant with Rory. She made an excuse to leave early, and drove to a pharmacy in Woodbridge.

When she arrived home, she finished the rest of her apple juice and dug into the plastic bag for the two tests she'd purchased. She read the instructions, her hands shaking the entire time. After completing the task, she walked into her bedroom and paced for the requisite three minutes. After the timer beeped, she took a deep breath and read the results.

The first test had a double pink line. The second test was digital, and spelled it out clear as day - PREGNANT. _Well, hell_ , she thought. She was too shocked to cry. Instead, she went downstairs and ate another apple.

"But how… how did this happen?" Sookie asked the next morning, dumbfounded. The two women were in the Dragonfly's kitchen, Sookie chopping some vegetables and Lorelai staring at her cup of decaf sadly.

"Well," Lorelai began sarcastically, "when a man and a woman-"

"I know _how_ it happened," she interrupted. "But I thought you were on the pill? You've been on it forever."

"I was on the pill!" Lorelai exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I mean, I had just stopped seeing Jason, so I wasn't taking it at the _exact_ same time every day like I do when I'm seeing someone, and I usually insist on doubling up if there's spontaneous happenings, but I seriously thought that was just being paranoid."

"Evidently, you are extremely fertile."

"Evidently!" Lorelai slumped into her chair. "I just don't know what I'm going to do," she said sadly. She felt tears sting at her eyes. "What if he can't handle it? What if I'm doing this alone again?"

Sookie glanced over at her, noticing how bright and wet her eyes had become. "Lorelai, sweetie, I love you but you're being stupid."

"Huh?" Lorelai sniffled, looking up at her friend.

Sookie paused her chopping momentarily and gave her a stern glare. "You honestly think Luke would abandon his kid? Luke? Family means more to him than anything."

"But, jam hands freak him out. And it was only a week or so ago that he was totally wigged over Davey being in the diner, and he was being an angel!"

"Yeah, but who took in Jess when he needed to get straightened out? Who took care of a funeral for his jerk of an uncle? Who beat up Dean in the street because he broke Rory's heart?"

"Luke did," Lorelai said softly.

"Exactly," Sookie said firmly. "Luke. He is not going to abandon you, Lorelai. Besides, the man is crazy about you. I bet he'll be excited. You'll see."

"Yeah, maybe," Lorelai agreed halfheartedly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Besides, guys don't get all goo-goo over other people's babies. Do you think Jackson goes around snuggling other people's kids?"

"No." Lorelai giggled at the mental image.

"See? And he's a great dad. Luke will be, too. When does he get back?"

"He says next week, but he's said that for the last 5 weeks, so I don't know."

"Are you going to tell him over the phone, or…?"

"No, I'll tell him in person." She sniffed her cup of decaf, then set it back down without taking a sip. "God, this is going to be so hard."

"No!" Sookie practically yelled, slamming down the knife against the cutting board, and Lorelai jumped. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just, god, Lorelai, I really think this is going to be fine. Really. And I want you to believe that. Okay?"

Lorelai nodded, then brought the cup to her lips. _Everything's going to be fine_ , she reminded herself.

* * *

_She is a song of her own_

_From down the wrong end of the river_

* * *

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing here - me, you - I just want you to know I'm in. I am _all_ in." He paused a moment. "Does that, uh - are you, uh, scared?"

She looked down, and smiled a little. Sookie had been right. Everything _was_ going to be just fine. How could she have doubted him? "Luke," she said softly. It was time, she had to tell him.

"Yeah?" he said, reaching to grab her hand.

She looked into his eyes, bracing herself for whatever was coming. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" His eyes widened, and he gripped her hand tighter. The fact that he was still sitting across from her and hadn't run out the door was a promising sign. "Mine?" he asked, although she could tell from the look in his eyes that he already knew the answer.

"Yours," she nodded.

"Wow, this is… this is unexpected." He looked at the table in front of her and spotted the champagne. "You can't drink that," he said. She'd only taken a tiny sip, but before she could blink, he'd grabbed it and downed her entire glass. He face a sour face, and she giggled a little, still anxiously awaiting his response. He looked at her again, and a small smile broke out on his face.

"We're having a baby," he whispered. He squeezed her hand.

"We're having a baby," she replied, squeezing back. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek, and he reached his other hand over to wipe it away.

"Not sad," he said, firmly. "Happy."

"Happy," she echoed.

"Wow," he said again, leaning back against the vinyl seat. "It was just that one night."

"That's all it takes," she replied, a knowing smile on her face. "I do recall it was more than one time though." He blushed, and she giggled.

"You said you were… covered," he said, looking at her curiously. "I thought that meant…?"

"Oh, it did," she replied. "But nothing but virginity is 100% sure. And even Mary found a way around that one."

He gave her an amused look, then squeezed her hand again. "So what's next?" he asked, and she looked puzzled. At that moment, the waitress appeared and set plates in front of them, then disappeared again.

Lorelai lifted a forkful of food to her mouth. "What do you mean? I have to go to the doctor and all of that. Have it confirmed. I only did the home tests."

"I mean, for us. Do we get married?" Lorelai choked a little on the bite she hadn't yet swallowed. "Because if that's what you want, I will," he added.

After swallowing, Lorelai looked at him carefully. "I know, but I don't want to get married just because of the baby."

"It wouldn't be just because of the baby," he replied, shaking his head. "I mean, that's where I see this going. Don't you?"

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked, incredulously.

"What? I wouldn't have risked losing a wonderful 8 year friendship if I didn't think you were it for me." Lorelai felt tears prick her eyes again, and Luke misunderstood. "Hey, I'm sorry. Am I freaking you out?"

"No, no," Lorelai said, trying to wipe away the tears without smudging her makeup. "I just, I just, wow. I'm speechless. And the pregnancy hormones aren't helping."

Luke cupped her cheek and tilted her face toward her. "We'll take this as fast or slow as you want, okay? I'm here. For the long haul." Lorelai sniffled, but was smiling.

* * *

_Wild, like the lily-a-passion_

_Have you ever had the honors_

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you," Luke whispered to his daughter. She blinked up at him, one of the few times she'd opened her eyes at all since she'd been born 3 days prior. He walked over to her dresser, where Lorelai had displayed the colorful bouquet in a blue vase, tilting the baby so that the flowers were in her line of sight. She yawned, and he chuckled.

"Another easy stat to remember," he heard Lorelai say from the doorway, watching them.

"Yes," he agreed. "Only the second woman I've bought flowers for."

"Bet you didn't know then you'd be getting all this when you stopped by the florist."

"Some things are too amazing to imagine," he replied. She rolled her eyes at his cheesy reply. He looked back at his little girl, completely besotted. Her eyes had closed and her tiny hand was curled in a fist. "Beautiful Lily Danes," he murmured, kissing her sweet face and inhaling her powdery baby scent. Gently, he set her down into the crib, and watched her a moment. Lorelai sidled up next to him, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"When are you going to make an honest man out of me?" he murmured into her hair.

"Once I can fit into my regular clothes again," she whispered back.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he replied, squeezing her tightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the time from 422 through to 503, because Lily-A-Passion is in both episodes. The time jumps around and I played fast and loose with canon so the story would make sense. I also borrowed a lot of dialogue from the show, which I usually prefer not to do, but I didn't feel right making up my own dialogue for those scenes or writing around them. I also just recently mentioned on Tumblr that I hate accidental pregnancy stories, and then when I was struggling with this story the "apples of Pomona" line came to me and well, I couldn't stop myself. I hope you will all forgive me.


End file.
